Ocean Warnings
by Oreata
Summary: WE fic. After Jack escapes the military goes after the Black Pearl leaving Elizabeth in Will's care. Instead of Staying at Port Royal the two head off to sea hoping to warn Jack and his crew. RR please! (I'm still working on how to make it scary lol)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first POTC fan fiction. So if the first chapter is mushy I promise it all wont be lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and your asking me if I own Pirates of the Caribbean? What are you on?  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Elizabeth lifted her lips away from Will's her eyes sparkling uniquely as she received one last glance from her father who was strutting his stubby legs down the steps of the fort. Although she loved the man her thoughts were elsewhere, on William turner to be precise. After years of toiling around their feelings for each other they had finally had their first kiss and come to the conclusion that they loved each other deeply. Although the opportunity of getting close had presented itself more than a few times something always seemed to stop the two from seeing their destinies. Elizabeth slipped her hand into Williams's large, rough, but comfortable hand. Will smiled at her as the couple emerged from the fort and into the Port Royal village. The two talked cheerfully as they made their way towards Will's shop. The villagers shot odd glances at the two, wondering why Elizabeth would choose a man such as a blacksmith to love.  
"William, Elizabeth." A deep serious voice called. The two turned around to see none other than Commodore Norrington. "Elizabeth, your father and I have been talking about what shall be done with Mr. Sparrow, we have decided that we and a quantity of the military will go after The Black Pearl, we cannot leave a scoundrel like Jack roaming the earth anymore. William, you are to stay behind. I do hope you can stay out of trouble long enough to watch over Ms. Swann while we are on our voyage. We will be leaving first thing in the morning." Without another word Commodore Norrington turned his back walking away, obviously still upset Elizabeth had chosen William over himself. Elizabeth looked up at Will and rolled her eye, they both knew she didn't need watching over but where thankful for the time alone they would be able to have.  
"I best be getting home, suppose I should help father prepare for tomorrow." William nodded suggesting walking her home, happily Elizabeth accepted his offer and they started down the road towards the governor's home.  
  
The buggy bounced along the bumpy gravel road as the red sun shone along the horizon in the mist of a new day. Elizabeth put her on her father's wooden trunk as she rested her head in her hand letting out a sigh of despair. Governor Swann looked at his daughter lovingly assuring her that he would return home as soon as he was able. Elizabeth and Governor Swann stepped out of the carriage greeting the other families who had come to say goodbye to their loved ones. Everywhere women and children sincerely hugged men in Red and White Uniform wishing them good luck on their voyage. William came up behind them as Governor Swann pulled Elizabeth into his arms.  
"I love you Elizabeth, be careful while I'm gone." She nodded sadly pulling away from the embrace. "Be careful with her." He finished putting his hand on Will's shoulder. Without another word he turned his fancy shoes clicking as he stepped on onto the Dauntless. Will looked into Elizabeth's tear shined eyes putting his arm around her. She put head on his shoulder, waving goodbye and watching the large boat sail off to sea. Slowly people moved from where they were standing on the talk till only the two were left. Elizabeth let a tear drip down her cheek as she whispered how much she was going to miss her father.  
"We can't let them kill Jack." She added.  
"I know." Will answered embracing her and looking out to sea.  
"So what are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked looking out to where William was staring as she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
Next: We see how Jack and his crew are doing!  
  
Like I said this is my first POTC fan fiction. So I'm sorry if it sucked. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and it will make my day =D lol 


	2. Chapter 2

Ha-ha sorry for the long wait I had writers block lol :p So because of it, it took me about a week to write this tiny little bit lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and your asking me if I own it? What are you on? lol  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" Jack sang heartily. He groggily lifted a half empty bottle of rum to his lips. He tilted his head forward as he swallowed placing his hand on his chest. His eyes squinted trying to see through the blinding beams of sunlight. Stumbling groggily, Jack ran into his wheel and landed on the floor. "ARR, apparently we've stopped." He mumbled bouncing up to his feet.  
"JACK!" Yelled Ana Maria, angrily, "How many times must I tell you to let someone else steer when you're drunk?" Jack paused for a moment.  
"I'm drunk, I'm not supposed to remember things!" said Jack a matter of factually spreading his arms apart then clasping his hands back together. Ana Maria glared at him. "Now, now Ana Maria love, tell Jack what the matter is."  
"ARR Jack what do you think the problem is? Didn't you notice that ever since you stumbled over the wheel we haven't been moving?"  
"Not particularly love."  
"You ran us onto an island! How on earth did you do that?" Jack turned his head lowering his eyebrows at what he saw.  
"Aye well what to you know? I did do that. I suppose we ought to check the place out! Come on all you scoundrels, lower the boards off deck now!" he ordered his men happily, one by they moved off the boat and onto land. "There's somethin' odd 'bout this place." Jack mumbled to himself shacking his shoulders up and down. After he gave his men their orders he and Gibbs wandered off to see what they had stumbled upon.  
  
See I told you all it was short. I promise it will get more interesting lol I have big plans. While I was having writers block I wrought this little song about how dumb I felt lol  
  
Oooo while I sit hear thinking my brain is mushing And I don't know what to wri-I-I-te Since I was stupid I wrought the first chapter Without thinking of what was to come I had no storyline Or anyone to be mine And now I feel real stupid But that's ok because this is the day The day the day My brain flew away!  
  
Lol ok that's kind of dumb but oh well lol  
  
And for my reviews! Big hugs to all of you!  
  
Ally - Thanks for the review! And yes will (orlando) is SO hot (I'm turning into a drooling idiot as I type lol) I haven't had the chance to read your story but I will do so later this evening!! :) (oh by the way I like it that you submitted 4 reviews it makes more people come read it lol)  
  
Yakkorat - thanks for the review! I'll be thankful for your advise when you give it to me lol  
  
LunarianPrincess - Thanks!  
  
Sespray - thanks for the review.I'm not exactly sure what you meant though  
  
boxers-or-briefs3 - hiya! Lol well since I asked you to read this thanks!!! I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Samantha - Sammy!!! Lol :) Glad you liked it ill try to have more faith in my "talent" lol  
  
SarahandMattCamden4ever - Thanks!!  
  
Widad - Thanks sweetie!! :) I wish I was Elizabeth as well lol  
  
Legolas's Bride - :) Thanks hun ::blushes:: no I didn't write it because potc 2 is coming out but im really excited for that!! ::)  
  
Nexit loolo - hey thanks for the review! :) I had to read your joke a few times before getting it but once I did it made me giggle (problems with having adhd are not reading sentences right lol)  
  
Well Love you all please review this story!!! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Umm.. heres chapter 3!! :) Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pirates of the Caribbean characters.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Gosh I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Elizabeth whined looking at  
  
herself in a full-length mirror. She was dressed in a white blouse with a pink vest type  
  
thing that lace up in the front. She skirt went a couple inches below her knees; made of  
  
two layers of leathers (brown and tan) cut in jagged triangles at the bottom. The skirt had  
  
to belt loops with had a piece of leather strung through them and hung down the front  
  
before being tied together. Her boots sagged slightly around her shin as her long, wavy  
  
dark hair flew down her shoulders; a single braid with beads on the end hung down at the  
  
front from where it was being squished under a bandana. She now looked like a female  
  
pirate.  
  
"What? I think you look cute." Will replied shrugging his shoulders up and down.  
  
Elizabeth glared at him. "It's the only way we will ever get onto a ship in Tortuga."  
  
"Um.you expect to us convince people that I'm a pirates? How are we going to  
  
do that? I mean what if I get challenged to a duel? I can't use a sword."  
  
"That's why I'm going to teach you!" He said pulling one out of its case then  
  
attaching it (the case) to the leather strap on her skirt. Elizabeth took it from him and  
  
mumbled,  
  
"Gosh, you've thought of everything haven't you?" Will only shot her a big smile  
  
as he began to show her the foot and arm movements.  
  
2 Hours Later the two twirled around the sound of their metal weapons clinking  
  
filled the air. Within less than two seconds Elizabeth her sword up at Will's neck as she  
  
smiled gingerly. Will looked at her impressed.  
  
"Gees, you catch on fast." He groaned.  
  
"Well I had a good teacher, so how are we getting to Tortuga?"  
  
"Umm.your idea."  
  
"You said you didn't like it."  
  
"Well I changed my mind" Will grunted.  
  
Well that's the third chapter hoped you all enjoyed it!! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Legolas' Bride - hey there! I'm glad you liked the chapter and the song. Thanks for recommending it to some of your friends!! You'll find out more about the Island in chapter 4!!  
  
SarahandMattCamden4ever - Thanks  
  
Sam - glad you like it :)  
  
Widad - Thanks! I'm glad you thought Jack was funny! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ahoy there mates! :) Here's a new chapter Sorry if its really short, once again. :( lol its hard to write the Jack ones.I think someone washed my stuffed puppy he looks funny :( lol ok yea umm heres the story  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always you no the drill!!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Anamaria trudged up along the beach her sword clanking against her ankle with every step.  
"Aye, Jack! Gibbs! Watcha doin' there?" She yelled looking over at the men who where bent over deep in thought. Jack and Gibbs quickly stood up and looked in the direction she was coming from.  
"Jack 'ere found this ring, claims it was bootstraps weddin' ring, 'e does." Gibbs claimed punching Jack's shoulder.  
"Jack it prolly jus' washed up on shore."  
"If dats true den why did I see a women in a dungeon when I picked it up mate?" Jack asked rubbing the ring through his fingers.  
"Le' me see that" Anamaria took the ring from him. Dark clouds formed the moment her hand touched the gold. Within seconds lightening so bright that no one could see around themselves anymore burst from the sky. A few moments later all had stopped but Anamaria was nowhere to be found. Jack bent over picking up the now dusty ring. Looking in the cantor he once again saw the women in the dungeon only this time she was accompanied by Anamaria. Jack looked at Gibbs yelling for his crew to get back on the Pearl. He and his men tried to aboard the ship but their feet moved allowing them to go nowhere.  
"Arrr, alright men stop movin' ye all look like idiots. Well make camp out here for the night..ahk! Me left me rum on da ship!"  
  
so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it would make me the happiest girl in the world lol :)  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Samantha - glad you like it!! :)  
  
Legolas's Bride - im glad to hear from you again! Glad you love it!!! :)  
  
Heather321 - lol aren't you supposed to be doing school work? shakes fist lol j/k because well that's what I'm supposed to be doing as well!! :o lol I'm glad you liked it and I just updated for ya!  
  
Lunarian Princess - Hey good to here from you again! I'm glad you thinks its funny :) and that you love it!!  
  
Oh and once again please please please review lol 


End file.
